ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Yullian
is a princess of the Land of Light, and a childhood friend of 80. She originally came to Earth to warn 80 that King Galtan the Great was planning to assassinate him. She sent Takeshi Yamato, 80's human form, warnings of his enemy's approach by making the Bright Stick blink, the quicker the blinking the closer Galtan and his people were. When arriving on the Earth, she disguised herself as a woman named Ryoko Hoshi, and after Galtan was defeated she joined UGM. It wasn't until episode 49, that she finally transformed into her true form to assist 80 in the fight against Plazma and Minazma, even though she was not a warrior like 80. History Ultraman 80 The princess of Nebula M78, Yullian ran the Land of Light second only to her father. Yullian never engaged in any type of combat until a tribe of mercenary-style aliens known as Alien Galagala and their leader King Galtan kidnapped Yullian and were planning to kill Ultraman 80. Yullian managed to escape to Earth where 80 was assigned to defend at the time. As UGM went to scout out the disturbance, they found the Garagara, who wanted Yullian as she was disguised as a human named Ryoko Hoshi. After 80, under the guise of Takeshi Yamoto, defeated the tribe, they killed UGM's only female member Emi Jouno, causing UGM great rage. After 80 defeated the Garagara and their leader Galtan, Ryoko joined UGM. For a time there was no need for her to take action until the minus energy of the Earth created the monsters Plazma and Minazma. 80 was being beaten by the dual monsters Plazma and Minazma until Ryoko showed her true form. With her help, 80 was able to defeat the two monsters. Both Ultras would soon return to their homeworld, after UGM defeated Margodon, ending the age of negativity and the Earth would be safe from monsters for twenty five years. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie After Ultraman Belial arrived at the Land of Light with Ultraman Taro defeated, she, along with many other Ultramen, went to fight him. After the long battle, every Ultra was defeated by Belial. When Belial took the Plasma Spark, the Land of Light was freezing, Yullian was seen helping an injured Ultra, with being helplessly frozen in a blink of an eye. After the Plasma Spark was recovered, Yullian, along every Ultra went to listen to Ultraman King's speech in the end. Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Yullian was seen alongside the Ultra Brothers, investigating the robotic piece that a destroyed Darklops has left, and later discovered from where it came from. When Kaiser Belial's army arrived to the Land of Light to destroy it, every Ultra Warrior went to fight his army, being able to defeat it after a hard battle. Profile Stats *'Height': 47 m *'Weight': 36,000 t *'Age': 7,800 years old *'Flight Speed': Mach 7.7 *'Running Speed': Mach 1 *'Underwater Speed': 480 knots *'Physical Strength': Can lift 30,000 t Transformation Yullian possesses her own human form like 80, Leo, Ultraseven and later Mebius. To transform she uses the Bright Bracelet. Her transformation scene is similar to 80's first, she lifts her right arm into the air and shouts "Yullian" and then light covers her body transforming her into her Ultra Form. Tumblr_nb7datp6c91s3rlr2o1_400.gif Eighty_yuriko.jpg|Yullian's human form Body Features *'Beam Lamp': The green stone on Yullian's forehead. Although it has never been used, it is possible that it is used for attacks. Techniques * : A team attack performed with 80. They jump into the air and rotate and create a large energy circle from their joined hands; this circle, sort of a large Ultra-Slash, can vanquish even the most invincible of monsters. * : An infrared ray that she can fire from her fingertips. She can also use this technique in human form. * : A gun that can replenish health. Only used in human form. *'Undo Disguise': Yullian can expose an Alien's concealed form. *'Energy Detection': As Ryoko, she can detect cosmic rays emitted from barriers made by Alien Baltan VI. In addition, she can detect energy from the different dimension the Baltan aliens use. *'Ultra Beam': Yullian can perform an Ultra Beam in the "+" style, as seen in a magazine scan. It's power capability is unknown. thisWasAnAwesomeFinalFight.gif|Double Power imagepinces .png|Princess Ray C6E4BB46-5ECB-4E33-AD5F-AA7C270E1B52.jpeg|Ultra Beam Gallery Ultraman 80 Yullian's first appearance.png|Yullian's first appearance Yullian 1.jpg Yullian II.png Yullian.jpg Yullian mag.png Yullian.png 80 & Yullian.png 80 and Yullian.png U 80 and yullian stnd.JPG|Yullian and 80 standing in victory Yullian poster.png Yullian by Shinji Imura.png|Artwork by Shinji Imura 80 & Yullian in the final episode.png|80 & Yullian in the final episode Yullian ready to flies back to M78.png 80 & Yullian flying.png 80 & Yullian on their way.png 80 & Yullian returning to M78.png|80 & Yullian returning to M78. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Yullian and 80.png ULYullian.png|Yullian about to fight Belial. Yullian freezing.png|Yullian being frozen Yullian,Hikari_Ultramen.png|Yullian and Hikari with other Ultras after the Plasma Spark was returned Ultrmn_Yln_II.png Yullain.png Yullian .png Yulian movie I.png Yulian movie II.png Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Ultraman-fly.jpg Other Yullian 2.jpg Yullian 3.jpg Yullian 4.jpg Yullian 5.jpg Yullian 6.jpg Yullian 7.jpg Yullian 8.jpg Yullian Color timer.jpg|Yullian's possible Color Timer U yullin and 80.JPG|Yullian and 80 at a stage show. U yullian nad 80.JPG|Yullian and 80 in the Super Fighter Legends manga Hullo an and 80 Cute.jpeg|A love story begins. Yullian and Astra.jpeg|Astra and Yullian. 18319401 1643685862325936 1673507572028800564 o.jpg logo_yullian.png 40051802_984940135000632_6010802727842480128_n.jpg yulliancool.png 80_and_Yullian_50th.jpg|80 and Yullian 50th Trivia *Her design is based on the Buddhist figure Maitreya. *She was the first female partner of a main Ultra. *The Japanese spelling of Yullian's name is the same as Julian and Urien. ja:ユリアン id:Yullian ms:Yullian Category:Ultraman 80 Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Heroines Category:Secondary Ultras Category:Female Characters Category:Showa Ultras Category:Female Ultras Category:Ultraman 80 Characters